The Lives of The Dead Part 1
by Mander08
Summary: Something happens on a hunt that haunts Dean. angst!Dean worried!Sam Reviews are like caffeine.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Supernatural. No Dean. No Sammy. No John. And No Impala. ::is sad:: I do however own pretty much every other character in this story. Oh and the main house I'm using in this story belongs to my father.

A/N: This story should have at least 2 or 3 chapters to help people understand what's happening in the actual story. So this is just the prologue of a two or three story series. Enjoy.

A/N 2: I UPDATED!!! AHAHAHA!!!

Rating:  
Setting: Washington/Becket, Massachusetts.  
Date: November 18, 1990

* * *

Dean Winchester, eleven years old, wished he was at his friends house. They had been in the Berkshires for almost three months and he had gotten a few new friends since being there. He and his little brother, Sammy, had been invited over to the Lassiter's home, but his father had other plans for him. John Winchester had let Sam go, but told Dean he had to come on the hunt with him.

The main reason for the Winchesters being in the Berkshires, was to hunt down a werewolf that has been attacking the towns civilians for three days for the past five months. John had found the headline in the morning newspaper and decided that we should check it out. Although he didn't think that they would be here for this long. He thought it would just take a few nights to catch and kill, but the thing had proven to be a little sneakier than he imagined.

Here they are three months later, in the woods, hunting the same exact werewolf that they had been when they got here. It was weird for Dean, because he found himself caring less and less for the hunt and craved to be just like his friends, normal. He wanted to be a normal kid, but every time he was invited to sleep over his father would drag him off on a hunt.

By the time Dean and his father had gotten to the designation where the werewolf was normally seen, it was growing dark. The sun finally setting behind the assortment of trees in the old, damp woods. They began walking through the woods, carefully setting their feet on the ground trying not to make a sound. About ten minutes into the woods, John stopped in front of his son, turning slowly to face him and held his hand to his lips. The sound of a twig snapping behind them caused them to turn with the weapons raised.

"Don't shoot!" A small voice called out as the weapons were pointed at him.

"Cain?! Blake?!" Dean whispered in a soft yet harsh voice as he lowered his weapon. "What are you two doing here?"

"We could ask you the same thing man. You said you weren't feeling well hence the reason why you couldn't sleep over Cain's." Blake, a small blond headed boy, said as he lowered his hands and took a step towards Dean.

Dean tried to think of something to say but instead he just stared at them for a few seconds before adjusting his eyes to look behind his two friends at the figure that was lurking closer to them.

"What the hell are you boys doing out here at this time of night?!" John Winchester voice bellowed quietly through out the forest as he stepped behind the two boys, Blake and Cain.

"We saw you two coming in here Sir. We just wanted to see what you two were doin' is all." Cain said, in a voice a little louder than Dean and John had spoken in,. He tipped his head up towards the man with a gun stilled raised in the air, and smiled weakly.

"We didn't mean to disturb you or anything sir, we were just curious is all."

"Curious?! Do you boys know what you have gotten yourselves into-?" Dean looked at his father, who eyes were focused on something behind Dean "Dean… get down." Dean barely had time to duck before his father started shooting his gun off in his direction and quickly walked towards him.

"RUN!" John's voice bellowed throughout the forests darkness, gunshots followed closely after as all three boys took off running. Blake, using his long legs to stride through the forest with ease, followed by Dean and then Cain.

Dean heard the cry before he realized what happened. He looked back watching as Cain fell over a dead branch that had fallen off one of the many trees.

"Cain?!" Dean's mind didn't have the time to process what was going on, as he quickly turned around and started running back towards his fallen friend. He heard the crunching of leaves, knowing that they were from Blake, and looking back quickly, he noticed that Blake had never stopped running in the direction of safety.

Dean tripped over branch, **Cain, got to get to Cain, **the only thought that had gone through his mind as he tried to get back up. Growling sounded , and the sound of branches snapping under a heavy weight stopped Dean from moving.

He saw the yellow eyes, appearing behind Cain, the sound of the sick snarl from the evil creature, then the last sounds he heard was the painful screams of his fallen friend and the sound of a body being dragged across the ground.

He tried to run after hi friend but was picked up off the ground by his father. H struggled to get away from his father, tried everything he could to get free, to be able to get to his friend. But all he could do was struggle and feel the wind in his hair as his father ran towards his truck that was waiting near the road.

* * *

A/N: Did that make sense? 'Cause the last time I wrote this story… it didn't make sense. So tell me if it made sense to you okie? So review me, 'cause reviews are like caffeine for me. :D 


	2. Too daze gone

A/N: Okie just so everybody knows Cain is Michael... Michael is Cain. Cain is is nickname as well as his middle name and almost everybody calls him either Cain or Mika.

* * *

It had been two weeks. Two weeks since Michael Cain Lassiter died in the woods. Fourteen days since Dean Winchester spoke a word.

They had never found a body, John didn't expect that they would, but the family still wanted to have a funeral for the eleven year old boy. John had wanted to get his boys in the car and get the hell out of there as fast as he could, but he could never get his oldest son in the car without him escaping through the other door.

Dean wanted to stay longer, not only for the funeral service but also so he could find the werewolf that killed his friend and kill it. He wanted to look into it's eyes before placing the bullet between them, to watch those yellow eyes get cloudy. He wanted to stand over the dying creature and shoot it until all the bullets were gone. Maybe then, just maybe, he could get revenge for his friend.

But unfortunately his father refused to let him even go within one hundred feet of those woods. His father would watch him like a hawk, rarely ever letting his eyes leave his older son. So there he sat staring out the window of the small, cramped trailer they were staying at, staring at the woods until his eyes unfocused and he couldn't see the woods clearly anymore.

SWSWSWSWSWSW

John was worried. More worried than he normally was. Dean had barely eaten anything in those fourteen days since Michael was ripped from the world. He would place a plateful of food in front of him but he wouldn't touch it. Sam was the only one who could get him to eat anything, given it wasn't much, but Sam knew that I you placed a bag of M&Ms in front of Dean, he would eat it eventually. But John kept trying, every meal putting a plate in front of him hoping he would eat and every now and then he would, but more often the plate would still be full than it was empty.

Then there was the case of the insomnia that Dean had. After the first two or three nights he just couldn't fall asleep. He would lay in the small bed that he shared with Sammy, waiting for both his little brother and his father to fall asleep before getting up. He knew that if he even tried to open the door, his father would be there in a second. So he would just sit there by the window and stare out, continuing to watch the woods in hope that Michael would walk out.

He had to watch his boys more carefully now than ever. Watching Dean to make sure he didn't go near the woods, and watching Sam, because little Sammy would do anything or his big brother even if that meant to distract his father good enough so his brother could break away from the worried gaze. But John was getting better at that one, seeing as Sam had already done that three times in two days. Each time managing to scoop Sammy up in one arm and run to Dean before he set foot in the woods.

DWDWDWDWDWDW

It was the seven PM on the night before the funeral and John desperately wanted to get out of the Berkshires before the morning sun rose. He had been thinking all day on how to get Dean to stay in the car but nothing he thought of seemed to work, even in his mind. But now he was staring between his son and the bottle of pills that he held in his right hand.

He wasn't sure if he should give him the pills or not but he had no other choice. The only problem that stood in his way was how he was going to get Dean to take them or not.

He looked over at his son again, only to notice that Dean wasn't the only one sitting by the small dirty window. Without even realizing it, Sam had walked out of the bathroom in his pajamas, walked over to the table to pull a chair over next to his older brother and sat down next to him, his head resting on his brothers upper arm.

Then it hit him.

"Sammy." John voice spoke quietly through the air. He watched his youngest son turn his head towards before motioning him to come over to where he was.

Sam slid off his chair quietly, trying not to disturb his brother who didn't even flinch at the sounds of a voice breaking through the silence. He walked over to his father, looking back a few times to see what Dean was doing.

"I need you to do something for me Sammy." John said opening the cap on the bottle of pills and taking two out.

"Dad, what are those?"

"This is medicine to help your brother sleep. I need you to get him to take them."

"How do you know I can get him to take them though?"

"He would do anything you asked him to. Just try Sam." He handed the pills as well as a bottle of water over to his seven year old son. Sam hesitated, looking down at the pills with caution, and when he looked back up at his father, there was that look. Sam obeyed his father and walked over to where his brother was sitting by the window.

"Dean?" He looked at his brother with big brown eyes, waiting for his brother to look back and when he didn't, Sam climbed onto his lap. Dean's head turned slowly towards his little brothers, his eyes, Sam noticed, where brimmed with red.

"They will make you feel better." Sam took one of Dean's hands, placing the two pills in it and nodded slowly. Dean looked down at his hand, staring at the pills for a moment before staring back at his little brother. He knew from experience that his brother was stubborn and wouldn't leave him be if he didn't take the pills now.

Sam handed him the bottle of water as he popped the pills into his mouth. He took a drink of the water, swallowing the pills in one go and went back to staring out the window.

'Only a matter of time now.' John thought as he continued watching his boys until they both dozed off.

A/N: I think there will be one more chapter to this story then I will get working on the other story that goes off this one. Drop a review and tell me what you think.


	3. The Lady Wore Black

Disclaimer: The title of this chapter doesn't belong to me. It belongs to Queensryche.

* * *

One house up from where the Winchesters were staying was the Lassiter place. A big place, with green shingles on top and gray ones on the bottom; a large metal fence that held a beautiful three year old Collie, that went around the whole front of the house. The house itself was laid up on a large area of land, and you would able to see the sun setting when you stood at the window of the attic window.

A few weeks ago, you would be able to see kids running all around the house. Playing outside whether it was raining or if it was sunny out. But now two weeks after the accident everything looked so gloomy. There were kids outside but they weren't playing they just stood there in the darkness that the clouds brought after covering the sun.

It was nine in the morning and four of the kids stood outside dressed all in black, waiting for the parents and older brother to come out of the house. Their father, Dale, came out first. His short brown hair laid flat against his head. His once tanned skin looked a shade lighter in the gloomy darkness and his bluish-green eyes were darker than normal.

The oldest boy walked out with his mother next to him, her face covered in black lace. Her lower half dressed in a medium length black skirt, her top half a long sleeved black button up shirt. She held a tissue in her left hand, her right hand held her sons.

He helped her to the passenger side of the car, where Cassius was already holding the door open for her. He looked to much like his brother that his mother didn't bother to look at him, choosing to ignore him completely. Cassius shut the door quietly, and slowly walked over to where his twin brother, Terryal, was standing.

It was difficult for Cassius and Terryal more than anyone else. For they shared a stronger bond with their other twin Michael. The three boys looked almost exactly like each other, and if it weren't for their eyes, you would never be able to tell them apart. Michael and Terryal with their beautiful blue eyes, and Cassius with one blue eye and one green. The only way you could tell Michael and Terryal apart was from the small scar above Michaels left eye, barely visible to those who don't know about it in the first place.

The three had grown accustomed to having each other around at all times, and since Michaels passing, the other two boys had difficulties falling asleep. Knowing that the one who kept the grounded most of the time was no longer with them.

The older two kids, Lucian and Tala, both seventeen, tried to keep their emotions in check, not wanting the younger siblings to see them break down. Their long black hair drawn back letting their now lightly paled complexion show. Lucian light grey eyes dimmed slightly at seeing his siblings destroyed like this. Tala's hazel eyes showed the sadness that she felt.

And lastly the youngest, Leon. His medium length brown hair tucked loosely behind his ears. His face showing the streaks of tears that had run down his face. His bluish-green eyes brimmed red from the tears that had continued on and off for the past two weeks.

Lucian had finally managed to get his sibling into his car just as his parents began to leave the driveway. He slowly got into his car, looked into his rearview mirror at the three boys that were sitting in the back, holding back their emotions. He felt a small pressure on his hand, and he turned towards his twin sister, seeing the tears that she could no longer hold back. He swallowed the lump that was in his throat, continuing to fight off his own emotions, and pulled his hand away from hers and started his car.

1717171717

It was twenty minutes into the funeral, the Lassiter family sat in the front row, none of the kids looking up from the floor. All of the them lost in their own thoughts, some shutting themselves off completely and not thinking at all.

Terryal and Cassius remained silent, never responding when one of their relatives or one of their friends spoke to them. Leon only spoke if he was spoken to, and stayed close to Terryal and Cassius. Tala sat with her mother and Luc couldn't stop asking himself why. Why had this happened? Why did Michael Cain Lassiter no longer exist in the world?

1111111

Blake looked around the church nervously, his short blond hair laying flat on his head. His eyes shifted across the room, looking to see if he could find him and yet hoping he couldn't. Ever since that night he was afraid. He didn't want to turn around and see the man standing there with a gun yelling at him to get the hell out of dodge.

He didn't want to remember that night. He didn't want to remember that all he did was run for his life. He didn't bother to go back for Cain when he tripped. All he did was turn around and saw Dean trying to get to him as Cain was dragged off into the woods.

But at the same time… he was wondering why Dean hadn't shown up yet. He had seen him outside of the General store yesterday afternoon, but now. Now it was like he disappeared. He was no where to be found. That confused Blake because he knew Dean. For the few months that he had actually known him, he knew that Dean was a loyal kid, and that Dean had a lot of respect for Cain. He should be here. But he wasn't.

333333

The big doors in the back creaked loudly, drawing everybody's attention to it, as they slowly opened. A small figure appeared in the entrance, it's shadow creeping across the wood floor of the church. Gasps were heard throughout the church as the figure walked further into the church and the entire Lassiter family rised to the their feet.

-END-

* * *

A/N: Don't worry all. There is another story after this. Talk about a cliff hanger. It's like being in a boat and you're about to go over a waterfall but instead of falling you just hang out on the edge just waiting for that final plunge. Tell me what you thought 

Cain: Review... it makes her happy.


End file.
